Light from Water: Chapter 3
Josh's P.O.V "But the battle is going to take place around the surface of the ocean, I figure you can surface for breaths until then." Hmm... That seems logical. I had mu lung capacity trained In fact, I had dived for like 8 months now. My breath holding record is now about 10 minutes, which is very impressive for a non-child of Poseidon. Jaxon needs help in battling the demons in Poseidon's kingdom. Poseidon is going to get overrun anytime now. "I'll help you." I decided. "Yay!" Jaxon hugged me and we both ran out of Mount Othyrs. So I decided to take some form of transport. The quickest one is by plane, but since Jaxon is a son of Poseidon, that could risk us being blown up by Zeus. So we take a car, which is away from Zeus' territory. I took a bugatti veyron and when me and Jaxon are seated, I drove the car. The car is so fast that it would be gone within a blink of an eye before you can actually see it. As we drove, I avoided the other cars that are traveling too. I am capable of driving this car because Bugatti is one of the cars that I already drove. I just swerved left and right and before you know it we were in Miami beach. I decided to check on the waves, and it turned out to be a pleasant wave. Just then, Jaxon grabbed me and started pulling me into the sea. "Wait," I said. "So, we might want to descend while we're directly on top of them, because I might want to take my breath as deep as I can before I descend." "Why?" He asked. "Do you have any better idea?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment. "Well... no unfortunately." "Then let's go! We begin our descend when we're on top of the demons." Then I and Jaxon stepped on the salty water and he propelled me forward. As we went along the coastline, Jaxon suddenly propelled us with a wave to go forward. We were now accelerating in about 60 kilometers an hour, which is quite fast for us. Just then, a giant lobster appeared under the wave. I rode on top of Jaxon, drew my bow and notched an arrow at the lobster. Then the arrow exploded on contact with the lobster and the lobster disintegrated. I got down from Jaxon's back and he clapped me on the back. "Now that's how we take down monsters! But the real challenge is about to come!" He told me. I was feeling more and more curious about the war that has raged underwater. I wondered since when this war had started, and I guessed that the fact that he had called his own son to help suggests that the war had been going on for more than a few years, and Poseidon is losing. "Alright! We're just right below where the war is happening. Ready?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "Ready." I took another deep breath, and both of us plunged into the sea water. Category:JJRawesome Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Light from Water Category:Chapter Page